


Old Wounds

by Pgirl



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny just HAD to compare Corso to Tecnoid, unknowingly harming his friend more then any gun would. Set Pre-Season 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Wounds

"Dammit!" Corso cursed, slumping against the walls of the sewers he and Sonny had to escape in. "I swear, those things actually grow a brain if you let them." He looked at Sonny making his way forward.

"Not now, Corso, let's just move and get back to the base." Sonny simply said, as the two of them made their way trough the metal hallways underneath Genesis Stadium.

"Hate those Droids... hate every last one of them. Hell, I just hate all of Tecnoid, period." Corso kept muttering to himself. Sonny just nodded in agreement, but silently told him to keep it short. He knew Corso hated Tecnoid. Everyone did. Sonny included. Corso was far more vocal in it, that was all.

"Should've just..." A noise. Sonny rose his hand up to alert Corso, but it wasn't really needed. They pressed themselves against the wall as a shadow approached them, ready to jump the threat.

However...

"'Take a short-cut', he said. 'You'll get to work faster' he said. That's the last time I trust that pink-coated brown-noser..." Someone angrily muttered, passing them. Just a regular guy, lost. Correct that, a regular guy who just spotted them. "S-sonny Blackbones!" The man exclaimed, backing off from Sonny, walking right into Corso who wrapped an arm around the man's neck and pointing a gun at his temple, making him yelp in fright.

"Easy. Just stay quiet and no one gets hurt." Sonny said, approaching the man.

"Y-you're Pirates! Outlaws!" The man screeched.

"And you saw too much." Corso replied, finger on the trigger. Sonny's eyes widened.

"Corso! No!" He demanded.

"And what? Let him walk so he can betray where we are?" Corso retorted, keeping the gun level, scaring the stranger even further.

"I won't tell anyone! I swear!" The man begged.

"As if I didn't hear that lie before." Corso hissed.

"Corso. Stop that. Even if he told, this isn't where we hide out. It wouldn't do him any good."

"You want to take that risk?"  
"You want to murder an innocent man? That would make you no better then Tecnoid!" That hit home. Perhaps a bit too well... Corso's eye widened, as the grip on his captive slackened to the point the man could wrestle free and run away. Sonny didn't notice, too caught up in the look of pure shock on Corso's face. Carefully, he approached his friend.

Let's just g-..." He couldn't finish his sentence as Corso fiercely lashed out, punching him in the face with enough force to slam him against the metal wall behind them. "The hell? What's wrong with you?" Sonny demanded, wiping the blood from under his nose.

"Asshole." Corso spat, before walking ahead, leaving Sonny in a daze, before hesitantly following.

Back at the base, Corso immediately went off to be with himself, as the others gathered around Sonny, seeing the dried up blood coming from his nose.

"Geez, Blackbones. Those Droids did quite a number on you." One of the younger ones, Artie, he believed his name was, told him.

"Not the Droids this time. Corso." He simply said, head down. This sparked some surprised mutters. The two of them were known to be thick as thieves. Almost like brothers, even for the short time they were together. "I'm trying to figure that one out, too... He was on the verge of shooting a civilian. I told him that doing so would make him no better then Tecnoid."

"Well... there's the problem." Another one piped up. Xin, an Unadarian and one of the older Pirates around. "Corso was once a soldier... didn't you know? He probably saw it as the best way..." Xin carefully tried.

"But... shooting an innocent man?"  
"You know what they say; desperate times..." Xin shook his head. "And I probably don't have to tell you how much he despises Tecnoid. Even more then you do." He shrugged. "That's all I know."

"Thanks for the information. I'll... try and work things out." Sonny said, finally breaking free of the crowd, searching for Corso. He had no idea what to say when he'd find his friend. He picked up that Corso was a soldier somewhere... but he never taught that much of it. He never really experienced the Flux Wars. He always figured it was Droids versus Droids. Humans having jobs that didn't involve direct killing or danger... quite silly, now that he gave it some more taught. It would explain why Corso was the best among them considering combat. Of course it did...

"Sonny, you IDIOT." He said to himself.

"Finally figured that one out?" Came from behind him, as he finally spotted Corso, standing on a balcony and watching over the night sky, arms leaning on the railing.

"Corso..." Sonny tried, joining the other man, who didn't turn around or acknowledge his presence physically. For a short while, anyway, as he started speaking.

"I was a soldier in the Flux wars. You really think I went trough the battlefield without taking lives?" Corso said, turning to him, eye blazing while he furiously pointed at his mechanical one. " Where did you think I picked this up? Poking my own eye out with a stick?"

" A-alright, I' m sorry, okay?" Sonny said, as Corso turned back to leaning on the railing. " I just figured the factions used Droids. Like they do now..."

" Sometimes you're so God-damn naive." Corso spat, back to not looking at him. " Back then, the technology wasn't advanced enough. And what they had was freakishly expensive. It was plain cheaper to use drafted soldiers." He laughed derisively. "However, because of my freakishly bad luck, I was right at the turning point when they started using cheaper droids. At least Tecnoid did..." He looked down, a hand almost instinctively went up to his mechanical eye.

" They did that to you, didn't they?" Sonny deducted.

"There was a cease-fire. It wasn't supposed to happen... they were finally talking things out, putting an end to the fighting... all lies. Standard Tecnoid procedure."  
"What...? How...?" Now Sonny was getting confused.

"Tecnoid figured out how to make cheap, easy-to-make droids. All they needed... was a field test. And a group of soldiers, celebrating the oncoming peace somewhat preemptively, was the perfect target."

"They WHAT?" Sonny exclaimed. Even after all he'd been trough, such inhumanity from Tecnoid shocked him.

"Slaughtered them... each and every one of them..." Corso turned around again, now his eye wasn't angry. It was downright sad. "I was left as the only survivor. And you know why? Coincidence? Luck? Hell no! They needed a god-damn scapegoat!" He looked down, the memories obviously hurting him. "Had to run... became an outlaw. Blamed for the massacre those... those THINGS committed. You're not the only one who lost everything to Tecnoid. So don't you dare compare me to them. Don't you dare!" And he was back to being angry again.

"You're nothing like them, Corso." Sonny said, approaching his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I ever implied that."  
"I'm not like them... I-I'm not..." Back to the sadness, as he closed in, leaning on Sonny's chest. "I'm not a murderer..."

"You're not, Corso." Sonny soothed him, pulling his friend into a comforting hug. "You're not." And apparently, that was all the words he needed to say as they stood there, two friends against the world, knowing each others' sadness and pain, sharing it and ultimately halving it.


End file.
